


Insomnia

by littlesummerwonders



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, One Night Stands, Unhealthy Relationships, alter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesummerwonders/pseuds/littlesummerwonders
Summary: 懒得编了 反正又是小罗骗小朴炮 最后反把自己交出去又不肯承认的故事
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Kudos: 8





	Insomnia

罗渽民发现了新的目标。

他最近是这一带的红人，只要站在街边不超过十分钟就会有人上前搭讪。不单单是因为他穿着名校的制服，还有帅气的外表，以及其他人没有的「那个」东西。  
罗渽民来者不拒的态度也为他赢得了很多生意，但最好用的还是被藏在上衣口袋里的蓝色药丸。只要一粒就可以飘飘欲仙，醉生梦死地和这种极品帅哥做爱，听说罗渽民家里有一打各大娱乐公司的名片，但他本人却对娱乐圈抱有避之不及的态度。  
他的一切都跟他本人一样，是未知的谜。

这样一来，他就有更多客人了。

最忙的时候一晚上他会接两次客，穿着高中制服频繁出入高级酒店其实很麻烦。但他是罗渽民，没有什么罗渽民搞不定的事，不知道他是用钱，身体，甚至药丸贿赂了附近的工作人员，大家都对他的行踪睁一只眼闭一只眼，当遇到巡查的警员时还会提前跟他通知。  
所有人好像都被蒙蔽在这只被恶魔附身的美丽蝴蝶的羽翼之下了。

罗渽民其实隐藏着一个惊天大秘密：他还是处子之身，并未和任何人做过爱。  
那药丸里添有致幻剂，吃下之后哪怕只是碰对方一下都会令人有过全身被触电一样抚摸过全身的经历，更不要提罗渽民会在看着他们服药后抱着他们说些调情的话，令他们的回忆更加完整。  
他沉醉在和人构造各种关系之中，却拒绝承担责任。只是赋予对方应有的假象，实际上一切都是对方一厢情愿，镜花水月，但却只有他自己知道。  
但这次的客人不一样，是罗渽民主动搭讪的他。

“是在等人吗？要不要和我玩一下？”  
罗渽民看着连眼睫毛都在颤抖的朴志晟，男孩穿着似乎是市中心哪个学校的校服，畏畏缩缩地躲闪着他的视线，比其他人暴露着欲望的视线要令他新鲜的多。  
因此，罗渽民决定，这一次不给他吃药了。

他扣上口袋，开始慢条斯理地解扣子，当衬衫从他肩际滑落时朴志晟不自觉地去看，却又有些脸红地别开了头。别扭生涩的样子勾起了罗渽民逗他的心思，他走过去跨坐在男孩身上，边舔着对方耳廓边解开对方的衬衫和领带。现在，两个人终于终于衣衫不整地纠结在了一起，朴志晟凭本能去寻找罗渽民的嘴唇，慌乱之间碰灭了灯的开关，黑暗里只听得到沉重的喘息，却分辨不出是谁的。  
罗渽民把朴志晟推倒在床上，用牙齿拉开他的裤链，将挺立的性器含入口腔，但是太大了，他只能慢慢地侧着吃进去更多，顶端已经几乎顶着他的喉咙，一些口水从他的嘴角流出来，滴到朴志晟那里长着的耻毛上，显得有些色情。  
罗渽民开始缓慢地吞吐，他感受到那玩意儿还在嘴里不断胀大，当他快要受不了的时候，朴志晟拉住他的手腕，用那种孩子气的表情示意他不要弄了，可罗渽民不依，反而更卖力地吸吮起来，手指不断地玩弄着底下的囊袋，终于使朴志晟陷入了没办法再劝他停下的境地，反而抱着他的脑袋边叨叨说啊要疯了边很爽地在罗渽民嘴里射了出来，白色的液体溅得罗渽民脸上到处都是，五官都沾了一些，朴志晟红着脸从床头拿纸抽给他，罗渽民却探过脸去说志晟啊你帮我擦。  
用纸擦完，其实朴志晟还伸出舌头帮他舔干净了，像小狗一样的舌尖湿漉漉的，这下换成罗渽民受不了了，他扶着朴志晟再次勃起的阴茎往自己身后插，第一次做没有做润滑估计会痛死，但他还是在洞口简单按了按就进去了。  
他等不及了。

果然很痛。  
罗渽民抓着朴志晟的肩膀想要骂人，他好看的眉毛皱得很凶，到了快要立起来的程度。他痛得连话都说不出来，只好去吻朴志晟，以为这样会稍微不痛一点，干燥的嘴唇接触到朴志晟丰润的唇瓣时出乎意料地被含住了。男孩青涩的吻法令他有种在吃软糖的错觉，罗渽民本来闭着眼，这下不自觉睁开了，他缓慢地动起腰，发现后面好像没那么刺痛，摩擦起来有一些稍微足以麻痹神经末梢的快感，他开始像条搁浅的鱼摆动起来。  
罗渽民抱着朴志晟的脖子往下坐，伸手摸到了血但是不想承认，反正黑着灯也看不清，他便骗朴志晟那是之前涂好的润滑剂。朴志晟什么也不懂，竟傻傻地应了，手也不知道该往哪里放，是罗渽民把它们扯到自己腰上扶着的。  
做到后面随着频率加快自然爽了起来，罗渽民故意伸长鼻音在他耳边哼叫，叫得朴志晟受不了，每次对着一个点磨不到几下就射，最后弄得罗渽民后穴湿哒哒的，像融化的积雪，他浑身酸疼地窝在朴志晟怀里，全身因为还沉浸在高潮的余韵之中而不断颤抖着。  
他抖着长睫毛问朴志晟，还愿意和我做吗？

朴志晟点了点头。

后来罗渽民就顾不上其他人，每天放学便急吼吼地跑去跟朴志晟做爱。教室体育馆甚至琴房也做过了，最经常的地点是罗渽民家里，他自己租房出来住，朴志晟也经常留宿。直到有一天罗渽民起来刷牙时发现架子上多了一副牙刷，他才意识到日子不能这样。  
他不能在一棵树上吊死，他不能喜欢朴志晟。

喜欢一个人意味着对方成为无法替代的特别，事实上朴志晟已经成为了罗渽民的唯一。但罗渽民不能这样，他不想因此而改变自己，但他看着比自己小两岁的孩子拿出要跟他谈恋爱的样子又有些于心不忍，一来二去拖到了寒假，他去邻校找朴志晟回家，却刚好撞到朴志晟拒绝了别的女生。  
那个女生也没什么特别的，戴着眼镜，短头发，看起来很乖巧的样子，被拒绝了也没有显得很伤心，轻轻一笑就转身走掉只留给朴志晟一个背影。尽管朴志晟没有去看，他发现了躲在房子阴影后面的罗渽民。  
朴志晟扔下扫帚向他走过来，罗渽民却觉得那女孩比自己要洒脱，他有点怀念被众人簇拥的日子了。

于是他回到那条街上继续做起援交，依旧不肯付诸真心，依旧借助药物的力量瞒天过海；他喜欢被不同人夸奖，喜欢听不同声音叫他的名字，正当他准备确认自己果然无法只爱上一个人的时候，朴志晟发现了他。  
朴志晟没有显现出很惊讶的样子，但一时还是无法相信。他离开罗渽民家的同时并没有带走东西，罗渽民懒得去收，也不觉得轮到自己催他来拿，就这样僵持着，直到罗渽民承认他就是对朴志晟动心了。  
原来，不靠「那个」东西地做爱就是一见钟情吗？  
罗渽民觉得自己病了。

他费了很多力气才选择不要当普通人，而以神的姿态去爱着人间本色，但却在遇到朴志晟的时候也变成了一个普通人，陷入愚蠢而痛苦的爱情里，其实在他折磨自己离开朴志晟的时候，他已经无法再当回最初的罗渽民。

为什么会默认自己无法得到爱情呢？  
因为对象不是朴志晟吧。


End file.
